


Noise Floor (Rarities).

by Alysaria_Jones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Beta Derek, Brooding Derek, Cum Marking, Doesn't follow the show as much as it should, Family Oriented Derek Hale, First Kisses, Future - Beacon Hills, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Post Hale Fire, Semi good Peter Hale, Slow Burn, emissary stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alysaria_Jones/pseuds/Alysaria_Jones
Summary: Derek is still working though things, deep seeded emotional things, years after the fire. Laura rents the apartment above the garage to Stiles, who's an Emissary. Derek doesn't like the feeling of being drawn to him, doesn't want to get hurt, or further hurt the family he so desperately wants to keep safe.





	1. Prelude ; Mirrors & Fevers

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd, is that a word? Based loosely off of the album Noise Floor (Rarities: 1998-2005), 21 songs that are going to piece together this fic. Set in the future, Stiles and his friends are out of high school. Derek never got involved with any of them, but knows of them. Laura is alive and well, married and has two children. Peter never went manic and try to kill Scott in Mexico, I love that v-neck wearing Devil. Also, Allison is alive because I can.

_I was cold in a dream - somewhere close to the surface, between the ice and the stream, there is three inches of air._

Except those three inches only feel like one, and that's pushing it. Derek can't breathe, he can't think. All he can feel is the pain that shoots through him like daggers and cause him to tense up. He's trying so hard to cling to that surface, the little area of grey where he doesn't know what's real and he doesn't know what's made up in his mind. He thinks this is real. The heartbreaking wrenching in his gut as he looks at the photo that Laura has hung on the wall of their home. It's old, and he wonders where she had gotten it from. 

Talia Hale stands tall and proud, one arm wrapped around Laura who is beaming at the camera, while the other is wrapped around Derek's small childish shoulders. He's not looking at the camera however, his arms are around his mothers waist and his face is tipped towards hers and he's smiling so wide, so brightly, so proud of his Alpha.

"Mom." Derek heard himself say but he never felt the word forming on his lips or being pushed out by his tongue. His hands turn into fists at his sides as he stares at it a moment longer, the sound of clumsy footsteps sounding from behind him. The raven haired male swallowed his pain, standing up taller as he shifts to look at the approaching person. Only it's not one, but two. Two small children hiding under a crocheted blanket that's green and should resemble a Dragon, and Derek doesn't have the heart to tell them that it doesn't.

"We're gonna get 'chu Uncle Dewek." A small voice said from inside the belly of the Beast and Derek's lips curl into a genuine smile. Carter, a day over four and already so full of imagination and life that it makes Derek envious. The figure in front nods it's head, making the Dragon blanket shuffle down over what he knows are dark blonde curls and rosy cheeks. Adeline. 

"Not if I get you beasties first." Derek said as he took a large step towards them, giggles erupting from inside the blanket as it stills before both sets of feet are shuffling towards him still. The man spreads his arms wide, letting out a laugh as he easily captures his niece and nephew, erm Dragon, in both of his arms, his face pressing into the shoulders of one of them and he nuzzles there, scenting and marking them. The scent of pure happiness rolls off of each of them, and Derek shifted them both to one arm as he pulled the blanket away, revealing the two children.

"Mama said to make sure you were awake, but we scared you, didn't we?" Adeline beams at him, throwing her small arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Derek just nods and laughs as Carter tries to mimic the nuzzling, only succeeding in bumping against Derek's chin with the top of his hard head.

"You sure did, beasties. Where is Ma?" He asked, arching a brow as Carter kicks his legs and is set down just a moment later and is running down the hallway, dragging the green blanket with him. He's no doubt ready for round two of Dragon versus Uncle Derek. "Where's Ma, Addy?" He turned to look down at his niece as she's pulling away from him.

"She's in the living room, silly. We're all packed!" Adeline is the next to bolt it down the hallway and for a moment Derek stills, packed? And than reality is kicking him in the dick, packed, oh right. Laura is taking the kids to see their father, four hundred miles away. He doesn't know why he's trying to make it work with him, but judging by the picture she had recently hung up, it's for Adeline and Carter more than anyone else.

Derek stands up and straightens his shirt, licking over his lips before he heads down the hallway as well. He can hear Laura talking, speaking in a low tone that isn't meant for the two young pups. Something about, he'll be fine and I'll see you soon, and the last almost silent, I love you too. Derek cleared his throat as he entered the room, his legs embraced by Carter who's looking up at him with eyes as round and big as the moon.

"Why not comin' with us, Uncy?" Carter jutted his bottom lip out, and Derek curses the fact that he has the puppy pout down so perfectly already. Laura shooshs him as she looks at the luggage around them, doing a double check of things they would need. Derek bent down to be eye level with his nephew, bumping their foreheads together.

"Because, Pup, someone's gotta keep Home safe. Besides, it's time you venture out of the den." He tipped the child's head up and kissed his nose which caused Carter to giggle, hurridly wiping his uncle's germs away from his nose.

"Alright, babes," Laura said as she tucked her phone into her pocket and secured her purse more evenly over her shoulder. Her eyes turned to Derek, giving him a soft smile as she stepped in closer to him. "Remember that the new tennant is showing up today." Laura reminded him, looking towards the coffee table where the lease and a set of keys were sitting.

"Yes ma'am." Derek said, mock saluting her as he leaned into her, knocking his forehead against the ball of her shoulder. "Do they even know how to get here?" He asked, arching a brow at her as they pulled away from each other. His sister rolled her eyes as she bent down to pick Carter up, resting him on her hip.

"Yes, Der. Stiles knows how to get here." She told him, reaching out to brush hair from his forehead before she kissed the spot. Derek leaned into her warmth just a fraction, it was going to be tough being away from her, from the kids. But he reminded himself it was only for a few days. 

"The hell is a Stiles?" He asked, laughing as Adeline gasped at the bad word that slipped from her Uncle's mouth. The male rolled his eyes playfully as he placed a finger to his lips, making her giggle as she hugged his leg, trying her hardest to climb up him.

"You know, the Sheriff's kid. He's back from college, needed a place to live, because and I quote, _living with your father at twenty-two isn't fun_." Laura smiled at her brother as she pulled out the handle on one of the rolling suitcases and nodded at the other for Derek to do the same.

Derek hummed as he picked up Adeline, securing her against him as he did the same with the other, bending slightly over one of the couches so that his niece could pick up a forgotten stuffed animal. He had forgotten that the Sheriff had a kid, it seemed like such a long time ago, the last time Derek remembered him he was no older than Addy, talkative and smelled like citrus. 

"He should be here around three or so, but I gave him your number incase he showed up earlier." Laura shrugged as they stepped out of the house and walked down the stairs to her waiting SUV. "Be nice to him, okay, Derek? Don't threaten to rip his throat out." She stopped as she set the bag by the trunk, heading to one of the backseat doors. 

"With my teeth. I know, Laur. I won't." Derek set Adeline down with a kiss to the top of her head as she eagerly got into her booster seat. Derek moved to open up the trunk, easily picking up each suitcase and securing them into place. "I'll be as sweet as honey." He told her with a quirk of his brow as she rolled her eyes at him.

"He's not a wolf, Der. He doesn't pick up on scents and signals like we do." She continued and it was now Derek who was rolling his eyes as he helped secure his niece into her seat, tickling under her chin as she nuzzled against his shoulder. "So be nice. Use your words, isn't that right, darlings?" She smiled at her children as they looked at Derek with wide eyes and nodded.

"And don't use bad words, Uncle! It's mean. And bad!" Adeline chastised him, raising a small hand to point a finger in his face. "Very bad! Isn't that right, Mommy?" Who knew that he'd be facing Laura and her mini-me so soon? Derek nipped at her finger playfully as he leaned across the seat to kiss Carter on his chubby cheek.

"I got it! No bad words, talk to him. Be nice." He rattled off the list as he looked at Laura and his sister just smiled at him, nodding her head as she closed Carter's door and Derek moved to do the same. "Be good, Pups. Have fun!" He smiled as he shut it, rounding the car to stand by Laura as she reached for the handle. "Be safe, okay? Call me when you get there." Derek's voice was low, and his eyes focused on the ground, he hated being so vulnerable.

"I will, Der. I promise. We'll send you pictures and call you every day. It's like we're still here." Laura's arms encased him by the shoulders, hugging her baby brother tightly as she stroked over the back of his neck. "You're going to be fine. It's only five days, Der. We'll be home before you know it." She promised as they pulled away.

"Right." Derek echoed after her and stood up tall as she got into the car, waving at the children who leaned towards the middle seat to give him one last wave, Adeline throwing a kiss his way, which Derek pretended to catch. "Love you." He said as the door clicked shut and the engine revved to life. He took a step back, offering a final wave of his own as the car slipped into reverse before turning out and down the long drive way. Derek stood where he was, watching the tail lights until they disappeared.

_So I swam towards the light, I let my breath get there first. When I opened my eyes, I saw myself in the mirror._

It's a quarter after two when Derek found himself in the bathroom, staring long and hard at his reflection. He doesn't look like him. His cheeks are hallowed out, dark rings of sleepless nights under his eyes, and the stubble on his face is more beard than it is just stubble. His hands are clutched around the sink, thick knuckles turning white from the grip, and he doesn't even know why he's freaking out like he is. It's been years since the fire, years since Kate, but it still haunted him. Every day, every where he went, it was like a cloud over him, an invasive fog that penetrated his mind and left him cold.

He turned his head to the side, his eyes staying on the mirror as he watched himself. Useless. His mind told him, his eyes screwing themselves shut as he tried to focus on anything but the voice in his head. It's all your fault they're dead. A growl spilled from him, loud enough to make his eyes open and his nostrils to flare and he's staring straight ahead again. Only his eyes aren't green, they're glowing predatory blue. Beta blue, the I killed an innocent and am left to deal with the carnage, blue.

The approaching sound of a vehicle pulled him from his self loathing, and he willed the glow in his eyes to stop, the anger flaring inside of his stomach to slip away until it's coiled tightly. He stood up straighter, letting his hands slip from the sink as he exited the bathroom, flipping the light off as he went. His arm is extended towards the side as he leaves the room, his fingers wrapping around fabric that he pulled over him in one movement. It's a dark maroon sweater, one that Laura had gotten him for Christmas a year back.

As he stepped into the living room, his eyes seek out the source of the sound. It's a powder blue Jeep, it sounded like it needed a new exhaust, maybe some air in the tires. It's the form that is stepping out of it moments later that has Derek's eyes narrowing in on him. So this is what a Stiles is, Derek thought to himself, head tipping to the side as he watched him. Long legs that are dressed in tight blue jeans, leading up to a sharp waist and impeccable torso, solid looking shoulders and a pale neck, dusted with moles. Derek's jaw clenched as his eyes made their way up his face, past a mouth that looked like sin, a nose, and whiskey colored eyes that Derek wanted to get lost in. 

It's not just him that is approving of the tenant that Laura had approved of. It's his wolf. His inner canine wants to wrap it's self around him as he sleeps, to lick over the pale skin of his neck and curl his tail around the form of his backside. Derek grunted, shaking his head as he heads to the door as he watched the man look around the property, his hand fumbling into his pocket to no doubt get a phone out.

He yanked the front door open, easily filling the space as he stepped into it. "You Stiles?" Derek called, and the man does this weird dance of trying not to drop his phone, and keeping his cool all at once. The smell of shock rolled off of the human in waves, the hiccup of his heart as he looked at Derek, it's quite for a moment, before the other man is speaking. 

"Yeah, yeah... Yeah! That's me, Jesus dude, you almost gave me a fucking heart attack. What a way to end it right? I mean you could have killed me, dude. You should work on that." Stiles quickly said, putting a hand on his thumping heart for extra measure. "You're not Laura are you? Because, shit, dude! You sound way different in person. And not quite what I expected." His hand dropped from his chest, shoulders shrugging and Derek is shaking his head.

"No, Laura is my sister. She just left with the kids." He told him, and even if it was meant to be a joke, he doesn't find it very funny. "And don't call me dude." Derek stepped out of the house and off the porch, sizing Stiles up as he gets closer to him. "I'm Derek." He told him, offering a hand out and Stiles just stared at it.

"No, yeah, right. I know you're not Laura." Stiles laughed at his own little joke, looking at the hand that is being offered to him. "I know who you are. My mom used to be close with yours..." He trailed off, because way to go. Bring up his dead mother, and Stiles' own, way to go. "But yeah, Derek." He shook Derek's hand quickly, afraid he had upset him by the way that the man is staring at him intensely, his nostrils fared and oh shit, he's pissed.

"Claudia, right?" Derek broke him of his thoughts, nodding back towards the house as he turns to it, instructing for Stiles to follow him. He can't get a read on the mans smells, he's all over the place. He thought he smelled black licorice, an underlining scent of loss, the Sheriff smelled of it too some days.

"Yeah, that's mom, alright. I didn't think you'd remember her. She passed away not too long after the fire..." Stiles said as he walked into the house with Derek, letting the elder man direct him into the living room, and gesturing at the coffee table for him.

"I didn't know it was that close to it." Derek breathed out, his eyes looking anywhere but at the man who was bent over picking up the keys and the lease. "I'm sorry." He choked out, clearing his throat as he pointed towards the garage. "Did Laura show you the place?" He asked, arching a brow. He didn't want to talk about their mothers anymore, all he wanted to do suddenly was encase himself in his blankets and rage silently away until exhaustion took over.

"Uhm, yeah she did. Is it okay if my friends stop by to help me?" Stiles asked as he pocketed the keys in the front pocket of his flannel, working on folding the lease up to keep it in the back pocket of his jeans. "I mean, Laura said it was cool, I just don't know if you're..." Stiles shrugged, the small roll of his shoulders, and the smell of distress is flowing from his pores. Derek wanted it to stop. Right now.

"Yeah. I don't care, man." Derek ended the conversation, turning on his foot as he headed for the stairs, his eyes staring ahead as he forces himself not to look back at the man who's confused and standing awkwardly in the living room. "Lock the door behind you." He said as he reached the top step, hearing Stiles' let out a shaky breath before entering his room. The sound of the front door locking and clicking shut follows seconds after.

_Yes, we will never break from these chains. Your life is gonna course like a history book, don't be frightened of turning the page... Cause it's is all the same._

Said friends of Stiles aren't human, Derek can smell that fact the moment that they pull into the gravel and park adjacent to the garage. It's two werewolves and something else, something subhuman. She's pretty though, Derek thought, long strawberry blond hair and big eyes that scan over the house before turning to hug Stiles tightly. He can smell happiness, home, pack, all coming off of Stiles. And reflected in the other young adults that are crowding around him.

"Derek Hale lives here?" A tan boy asked, puppy dog brown eyes looking at the house before turning back to look at Stiles. He knows him from somewhere. But he can't place from where. It's not until he's really watching him, banned tattoos along his bicep and it's Scott. Peter, his uncles, beta. Or used to be Beta. He doesn't know really, he doesn't involve himself in Peter's actions, nor claim his pack.

"Dude! Yes, for the hundredth time. Yes, I went over this with you last night. Maybe if you weren't elbows deep in Kira, you would have listened to me." Stiles is chastising him, with a playful roll of his eyes as he pops the trunk of his Jeep open, and nodded towards it. "He looks the same though, from what I can remember." He shrugged and it's the girls turn to roll her eyes.

Derek can see them all, plain as day as he watches them through the thin dark material of the curtains. The youngest of the group, is a male werewolf, blue eyes and darker hair. Liam, he thought his name was, he had been at one of Peter's get together's, standing behind Scott, and not meeting anyone's gaze. Not that Derek did either.

"Of course he does, Stiles! He's a werewolf, my God. He's not just gonna look older before you've been gone for a few years." The female said quietly, aware that the man can probably hear them, and wait... When did Stiles get introduced to the supernatural side of Beacon Hills? "Being an Emissary, you'd think you'd know all of this." Her tone is dripping with sarcasm, and Derek's eyebrows drew together. Emissary? Why was he staying all the way out here? Why not live on the compound Peter has miles the other way?

"Lydia! Shut your beautiful mouth. I swear to God..." Stiles voice isn't panicked, it's just higher than it was before. At least that's the male is telling himself. "Laura let me live here because of that fact, okay? She wanted her kids brought up with an Emissary around so they could learn things the way that she and Derek did." Stiles shrugged a little, reaching into the back of the Jeep for a box. Scott, Liam, and Lydia do the same. Although Lydia only grabbed a coffee maker and it's attached pot, while the werewolves grab larger boxes.

It's all making sense now, well sort of. How he couldn't pinpoint the mans exact smell. Why he couldn't place the smells that rolled over him. And why Laura was so set on fixing up the apartment that was above the garage. She had forced Derek to help rebuild it, installing a kitchenette, a small bathroom, and a room that flowed along with the living room. It wasn't a bad set up, but now, it made sense as to why Laura wanted it done so quickly. 

An Emissary. Living on their land, sharing the space in between, and why was it suddenly so hard for Derek to breathe? He can't seem to catch an air in his lungs as he sucked in deep, taking a staggering step backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed. A hand clutched at the sweater over his heart, trying to focus on the beating of it to ground him better. God, he was fucked. Royally, fucked. 

His phone went off beside him, still on the charger and set on his bedside table. It hummed out a vibration and he reached for it, unlocking it as his eyes read over the text. _Almost there, we love you._ Attached is a picture of Laura sitting in the front seat, Carter and Adeline leaning over to the middle seat with smiles on their faces.

"Come home." Derek willed them, and he knew that wasn't going to work. But he could wish them home anyway. He heard a loud laugh as the trunk to the Jeep was closed, and he knew that it was Stiles. The sound was like a beacon, drawing him to stand up and reach for the door knob. No, no... Derek shook his head, shoving his inner wolf back down inside of his chest and sat back down on the bed. 

It was going to be a long five days before Laura came home to rescue him. It was going to be impossible... It was going to be Hell. He told himself groaning as he flopped back on the bed, hands covering his face. He inhaled deeply, the smell of Stiles still on his hand from shaking it, and God, did it smell good. It was light, barely there and covered in Derek's own scent. That single fact sent a rush of blood down below his belt, and Derek pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes harder.

"This is going to be fucking torture."


	2. I Will Be Grateful For This Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek builds Stiles raised flower beds. And is growing more increasingly awkward. Why does he feel like a high school freshman again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the response, loves. Here's part two, I don't want to say it's a slow burn kind of relationship, but seriously, it's probably going to be, lmao. Damn Derek and his sensitive lil heart. I forgot to mention that the Noise Floor Rarities album is by Bright Eyes. So there's that. 
> 
> One of the questions from last chapter was how Peter is an Alpha, which will be explained in chapter 3 or 4. Laura isn't an Alpha. Just a sweet, fierce sister and mother.

Derek woke the next morning, groggy, out of it, and a hard on pulsing against his stomach. A groan left him as he stretched and rolled onto his back, his eyes opening and blinking to adjust to the light that was filtering in from the window. "Fuck." The man cursed, sitting up some to pull his wife beater off, leaving him in just his boxers. He balled it up and tossed it towards the hamper in the corner of the room, laying back on the bed as one hand rested over his abs. 

He willed the blood in his cock to leave, but his body wasn't having it. He couldn't even remember the last time that he had jerked off, nor the last time he had sex honestly. It was a long time ago. Too long. And what better way to begin the day with an empty house than to indulge in a little self love. One hand moved to stroke the length of his cock through his boxers, a low kneeing sound escaping the back of his throat as he followed the hand as he teased himself.

His eyes fluttered shut, fingers grazing over his boxer clad erection, and his back arched just a little bit. Images of pale skin that was flushed and dusted with moles flashed through his mind. A body bent over his bed, begging Derek to fuck him, a slippery with spit hole pushing back against his tongue. Derek bit his bottom lip as he tucked a hand into his boxers, lifting his hips up slightly to pull them down so his fingers could curl over the base of his erection, letting out a low gasp. 

Derek's fist moved expertly up and down, his head rolling to the side as he let out a low whine he didn't even know he was holding in. He imagined softer hands cupping his face, tongues rolling together as his cock was buried inside of the body that he desperately wanted to take. He imagined teeth digging into his bottom lip as he was guided into velvet heat, his hips bucking against his palm as his thumb slide over the slit. 

"Shit," Derek cursed to himself, licking over his lips as he glanced towards his cock, hand moving faster over it. He imagined swollen red lips wrapped around the head, tongue flicking along the ridge as his fingers threaded through dark brown hair, whiskey colored eyes staring up at him while he hummed around Derek's cock. "Fuckkk." He breathed out, he knew his orgasm was right there, just at the tip of exploding, a few more strokes, a squeeze of his balls. 

_And I’ll learn to love my new discovered proof. I’ll be grateful for this day. I will be grateful for each day to come._ Blasted from his phone, a ring tone Laura had set and Derek let out a low growl as he pulled both hands off of himself. Leave it to his sister to cock block trying to bring himself off, the little shit. Derek rolled his eyes as he grabbed the phone, setting it against his ear.

"What?" He asked grumpily, it wasn't her fault she had called in the middle of his time alone. Usually, he'd be awake by now, coffee brewing and his eyes searching for something to keep him busy. But no reply came, just a small sniffle, and Derek strained to hear the background noise. Laura and Jason, her husband, were arguing. "Addy?" He asked, sitting up in his bed, boxers being pulled up.

"Uncle..." Her small voice started, a low whimper coming from the back of the girls throat as a loud, _You pushed me out for your brother, Laura! He's a grown man! He didn't need to live with us._ echoed from behind her, and Derek's heart broke. "Their fighting again. We were supposed to go to the pupkin patch." Adeline whispered to her Uncle and Derek was moving to stand up, pacing the small space of his room.

"I know you were, darling. I know. But sometimes Mommy and Daddy's fight, it's okay." He reassured her, wishing that he was there to take her in his arms and shield her away from the wrongs of the world. "Listen, baby, go and find your brother okay? Where's Carter at?" He asked, balancing his phone between his ear and his shoulder as he pulled sweats on.

"He's coloring in bed. He's watching cartoons and I was bored. I took Mama's phone from the table." Adeline confided in him and Derek nodded his head, straining to hear more of the conversation that was taking place behind her. _He needs us! We need him, Jason! You left, fucking bolted the moment that he came to stay! We're family! You're supposed to be family!_ "Does Daddy hate you?"

Derek's chest seized heavily, the overwhelming pain slipping through him making him feel like he was going to break into a million pieces. He leaned against the door frame of his room, looking down the stairs at the empty house and let out a soft sigh, tears welling in his eyes as he nodded, of course Jason hated him. Who wouldn't hate him? He ruined their family, was the reason that his mother and father, and so many of them were dead. But Adeline needed him to be strong, Derek knew that.

"He's just upset, baby. When people are angry they say things they don't mean." Lie, Lie, Lie, Derek thought, of course Jason hated him. He didn't blame the man either. He had tried to live with Cora in New York for almost a year after the fire, but Beacon Hills called him home. He became a hermit, lived in the shell of the old house for years before Laura showed up, saved him, and took him in.

"But I love you, and Carter loves you, and Mama loves you." Adeline argued, and even though they were so far away, he could see her face, delicate lips pursed together and eyebrows drawn in to crease her small forehead. "Why doesn't Daddy love you? You take care of us, and color with us, and build us forts to play in. That's love, isn't it, Uncle Derek?"

Something hot and wet slipped down Derek's cheek, he rubbed it away as harshly as he could, like it had burned him. How was this little girl capable of understanding something that most adults, himself included, couldn't get a grasp of? How could a seven year old turn something so heart breaking into something so tangible, so real, a warm feeling of love and pack coursed through his veins, it warmed the iced over heart he kept locked behind his ribs. 

"Yes," He rasped out, clearing his throat as he sniffled softly and walked down the stairs and into the empty living room. "That's love, darling pup." He clarified for her, glancing at the entertainment center where many blanket forts had been constructed for the two children to hide and play away in. "That's exactly what love is. But it's different for adults, Addy. Your Daddy is just hurt that I live here." He explained to her as gently as he could.

"But, but that's not fair." Adeline pouted to him across the receiver and Derek moved to sit down on the couch, rubbing at his chest where a funny feeling of anxiety and love surged together all at the same time. "Daddy and you can take turns playing with us." Adeline spoke quietly, the sound of approaching foot steps causing Derek to sit up straighter. A rustle was heard, along with a sigh before someone on the other end spoke.

"Derek?" It was Laura, her voice sounded tired and strained and he wanted nothing more than to be there for his sister. To support and guide her the way that she had for him. "How much did you hear?" He could hear the helplessness in her voice, and he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth, so he grounded himself, and stood up, looking around for a sweater to slip on as he wet his lips.

"I didn't hear anything, Laur, promise." He told her, keeping his voice straight and at the same pitch the entire time. He felt awful for lying to her, but he figured she needed her space, it was her marriage, and Derek had already ruined it enough. "Adeline and I were just talking, I swear. I didn't hear anything." He repeated and heard her thankful sigh, he could tell her shoulders were slumping as she took in a deep breath. 

"I think we're getting a divorce Der. We agreed last night that this time was meant for the kids, they deserve it. They deserve the world. But... Jason doesn't want to come back home. He said he's built a life here, his company is taking off and it'd be harder to work from Beacon Hills." Laura told him and he could hear the tears that were falling down her face. She was so strong, so brave... So different from himself. 

"I'm sorry, Laur. Just, make it through the rest of the time you have, yeah? Make the best of it. Take pictures of Jason with the kids so they have reminders of him. Make sure he tells them he loves them, that he'll always love them, and that he'll visit." His voice was barely above a whisper. What had he done? His emotional instability had ruined their lives once, and now it was spilling over and ruining the lives of his beloved niece and nephew.

"I will, I promise, I will." Laura promised him, and why was he the one who suddenly felt so alone, so isolated, and so scared? It was Laura who needed the protecting, who needed to be held and needed a pillar of strength to lean on during this time. "I don't know how to tell them, Derek." She confessed, rustling the phone as she wiped at her nose and Derek nodded his head, he didn't know how to tell them either.

"Listen, take the kids to get pumpkins, enjoy the day okay? Enjoy it all, and when you guys get home, we'll figure it out. All of us. We'll figure it all out when you get home." Derek comforted her, walking back up the stairs and into his room, sitting on the bed as he pulled on a pair of socks before pulling on some Nike shoes, looking around for his abandoned maroon sweatshirt from the night before.

"Thank you Derek." Laura whispered and heard Carter's small voice telling her to say hi. "Carter said hi, by the way. We went to the store last night and there was a stuffed wolf. He got it, cause he said it looks like you. Although Addy and I insisted he looked to happy to be you." She told him, and though it hurt in a way to hear, it made Derek smile.

"Well fuck you too." Derek laughed and soon the bubbly sound of Laura's own laugh washed over him, and they knew that they were going to be alright. "Give them both a hug and extra kisses for me. Tell Carter to name his wolf something other than Derek, there can't be two of us moping around the house." He told her. "Call me if you can, okay? Send me pictures of the pups and their pumpkins?" He asked, voice hopeful as his eyes landed on his sweatshirt. 

"Yeah, yeah. He decided on the name, Erik. By the way, close but no cigar, right?" Laura laughed and he could hear the happiness seeping back into her bones and smiled at himself for not failing her. "I will, I will. We'll send you more pictures than you can handle. We love you, Derek." His inner wolf preened in happiness, his small family pack loved him, just as much as he loved them.

"I love you guys too. Go have fun." He told her with a grin and hung up after she had. He set his phone back on his dresser and sighed deeply, eyes closing for a second before opening. He gripped his sweatshirt tightly before he pulled it on over himself, fixing the hood over his head as he looked out the window, at nothing in particular. A divorce. Another messy situation that his family had found themselves in, but he promised he was going to make it better. He wasn't going to let anyone fall through the cracks and be left alone. 

A knock on his door brought him from these thoughts, and he tipped his head as he walked out of his room. He scented the air slightly, the smell of pine and earth clinging to his nose, mixed with the softest scent of spice and something floral? He couldn't be sure, but he walked down the stairs, blinking a few times before he pulled the door open and found himself looking down at Stiles. Who's hands were covered in dirt, and a smile on his face.

"Hey, morning! Hope I didn't wake you up." Stiles offered with a casual shrug, but the bright smile on his face told Derek that the man wouldn't have been too upset if he had indeed woke him up. "I hate to bug you, but not really, do you happen to have a drill? Maybe some screws, or nails or something, oh and a hammer?" Stiles asked, gazing up at the man who was staring at him blankly, a dark eyebrow raising up before nodding slowly.

"Yeah, uh, yeah. We have some things in the basement." Derek stepped away from the door, leaving it open and took a few steps deeper into the house. He looked over his shoulder and glanced at Stiles who was still standing on the welcome mat. "Are you coming in? Or are you dead set on letting mosquito's in the house?" He asked cynically and chuckled at the way that Stiles gaped at him before stepping in after him, shutting the door swiftly behind him.

"Sorry, I didn't know you could just walk into someones house without an invitation." Stiles called after him, his dirty hands pushing into his pockets of his stained jeans, they were ruined anyway, at least until he washed them. Or begged Lydia to work some magic and get them out for him. "Thanks, by the way. I called my Dad, but he was at work and didn't want me to handle machinery without him around." He shrugged and Derek looked back over his shoulder once more.

"Why do you need this shit anyway?" The werewolf asked, opening a door to his right and clicking the light on, lighting up the basement before he descended down the steps, the human following closely behind him. A hum came as his response, the smell of happiness wafting from the man that stood on the last stair and let his eyes move over the basement. Typical old furniture filled it, decorations for holidays, and a thick rope of chain laying across the floor. The smell of pain washed over Stiles as he studied it, and Derek stepped in front of it.

"I'm building flower boxes, or trying to. I saw this shit on Pintrest that would look so dope. I mean, my mom used to have some, but they were store bought, and I kinda want to try to build them myself, you know? Laura said I could have a garden on the side of the garage, so I figured, why not build them now with the children out of the way?" Stiles listed off, shrugging his shoulders as his eyes moved away from the chain and settled on a work bench, filled with tools and other things that brought a bright smile to the humans face.

"Have you ever worked with anything like this?" Derek wondered, stepping over to the bench and nodded for Stiles to follow him. He reached for a black case, which held the drill that Stiles had asked for, along with the various attachments. He reached for a coffee tin, pulling out a few screws, nails and hinges for Stiles' open palm before pocketing them into his hoodie and shook his head rather sheepishly. 

"No! I mean, not really, but the instructions didn't look that hard. I bought some lumber, I mean, I'm halfway to being a real handy man, Derek. So, if you could just..." He gestured towards the case that Derek was holding and the man lifted a brow at him, shaking his head a little bit and licked over his lips in thought. "You already said yes! You can't go back on that. The flower boxes, think of the flower boxes!" 

Derek looked him over, holding the case tightly in his closed knuckles and narrowed his gaze to fix upon Stiles' own. The mans bottom lip was drawn out in a slight pout, his eyes large and round as he gazed straight back at Derek. The wolf felt the need to push the youth against the beam behind him, to lift his legs around his waist and rut against him as he worked a mark on the others neck. No, he reminded himself, no.

"I am thinking of the flower boxes. But I'm also thinking of you not dying or mangling a hand. You dad would fucking kill me for loaning you this." Derek dead panned at him, and moved to walk past him, his hand still holding onto the case as he began to walk up the stairs. "C'mon than. Being a sheriff's kid, you'd think you'd know better than standing in a strangers basement for too long." He chastised him, nodding for the other male to follow after him. Which, gladly he did.

_We used to roll the windows down, and play the music loud. Smoking out in her car, Lost in west Omaha. And we’d get drunk and kiss, our bodies twist like shoe laces. And we never came untied; I guess you were just my type._

Derek sang lowly, unaware of the eyes studying him from an old lawn chair. Stiles was sitting with one leg crossed over the other, one hand cupping his jaw as the other hand held his phone, the instructions for his beloved flower boxes pulled up. But he wasn't interested in the glowing screen. No, he was interested in the man that was crouched before him. Derek had the sleeves of his hoodie rolled up past his elbows, thick muscled forearms effortlessly constructing what the younger man wanted.

Stiles would have never begged him for a Bright Eyes fan, but he found it endearing none the less. It was sweet. Like a secret only he knew about the mysterious male that was helping him. The damned boxes, as Derek had called them, had instead been turned into raised flower beds. Not that the human minded, they looked better than what he would have been able to do, they were six foot long by three feet long, and instead of just building one for Stiles, Derek had insisted on using all the lumber. Which resulted in four of them. 

They were perfect, Stiles thought to himself. He had already planned on purchasing some chicken wire to stake around the edges of each of them, while he didn't mind if the children he had yet to meet, picked some of the flowers, a majority of them needed to be kept in tact. The first one was going to be dedicated to hollyhocks, a beautiful flower his mother used to love, and while that was part of the reason he was going to plant them, they held many useful resources for the body. 

"I think that should do it. Do you have soil? Most of the dirt here is barren. You should have seen Adeline's face when she planted some daises she brought home from school. They died almost immediately." Derek mused to himself, fixing the last corner of the last bed before he stood up straight, rubbing his palms together to ride them of the pieces of wood that had stuck to them, and the dirt. 

"Hm?" Stiles asked lowly, his eyes shifting from Derek's wide hands to look up into his face and felt himself flush as their eyes met. "Oh, yeah, yes sir. I bought a few bags, I don't know if I have enough to fill all of them." He said motioning towards his Jeep, he had only bought four bags of the best soil he could find. "I'll have to pick some up later. I'm heading out to Peter's soon." Stiles said with a shrug and Derek stilled at the mention of his uncle, his eyebrows kneading together.

"Why aren't you living out there anyway? I mean, isn't it easier living close to your Alpha?" Derek asked, his eyes looking away from Stiles to look down at the work that he had put in. He felt hot, itchy in his sweatshirt, but he kept it on. It wasn't the work that made him feel this way, it was talking about his Uncle. "You could probably live there for free." Derek mused, more to himself but the sound of Stiles chuckling made him look back at him.

"Peter isn't my Alpha, man. I'm going out there to pick Malia up for our date." Stiles told him with a roll of his eyes and moved to stand up from the plastic chair he had been slouched in. "Scott's a true Alpha, you know? I'm in his pack, not your Uncles. Much to Peter's dismay. It's been Scott and I against the world for years now, since he became an Alpha it made sense that I stayed with him." He shrugged and stifled a yawn against the back of his hand.

Derek took the words in, listening to him, a part of him was glad that he wasn't associated much with Peter, his uncle was... or could be, evil. More or less it hadn't changed since the fire had broke out. Derek didn't talk about it, not even with Laura who insisted that they join his pack. So she had, along with her children, but Derek just shook his head, said he was fine, he already had a pack. Even if he wasn't an Alpha. It had made Laura hug him tighter than he had expected. 

"Malia? My cousin?" Derek found himself asking, turning to look at him once more. It made sense that Stiles was attracted to her, the last time he had seen her was a few weeks ago. She was tall, lean and beautiful. She had cut her hair shorter, her power was easier for her to control, she had said she had found her anchor. And it looked like Derek was staring her anchor in the face. Stiles nodded once more, and bite his upper lip before looking around, as if making sure no was listening to them. But it was just them.

"Yeah, Peter thinks we're dating. High school sweethearts or whatever. I'm just the cover up. The good ole Human who's dragged into very weird situations but whatever." Stiles said with a laugh and Derek looked at him, head cocking to the side in confusion and Stiles wanted to reach out and pet the top of his head. He looked so much like a confused old dog. "She's dating Lydia. They've been dating for a while. But wanted to keep it a secret for their own reasons. I love the both of them, I mean it's weird that my ex girlfriend is dating my first love, but life is all about surprises."

Derek watched him, before he slowly nodded his head. So Stiles wasn't dating anyone. Or at least wasn't dating his werecoyote of a cousin. Which was good? Right, that was good. Derek counted it as good, and glanced back at the flower beds before bending down and picking up the tools he had been using. "I shouldn't keep you." He said quietly and stood up tall once more, hand wrapped around the case of the power drill, and Stiles smiled softly at him, the smallest scent of anxiety bubbling from him.

"Like I'd say no to being kept by you." Stiles said before he could think, and his face turned red, mouth gaping at Derek like he couldn't believe what he had just said. Derek took a step back, staring straight at the male, his wolf wanting to reach out and keep him, to tuck him against him and keep him safe. But Derek couldn't let Stiles be dragged into the mess that was him, the pain and heart ache that was sure to come if he did. 

"Right. Bye." Derek turned on his heel suddenly, walking the path back to the porch and up the steps. What the fuck? He thought, he was acting like a teenager, bolting and running at even the slightest implication that Stiles might like Derek the way that the wolf was starting to like him. He shook his head as he entered the house, setting the tool box down next to the door, and toed off his shoes, heading into the kitchen where he took a few deep breaths.

His green eyes fell on the photo of Laura, he, and his mother. Talia's smiling face looking at Derek like she knew what was going on. Like she knew that he was harboring feelings for the Emissary he found himself getting attached to. Like she was standing right before him, her arms crossed over her chest before Derek could even tell her what was going on. But she wasn't. So Derek turned away from the photo, looking down into the sink and turned it on, scrubbing soap into his hands and wiped them against his sweatshirt. 

"Four more days, Derek. Four more days." He reminded himself. Only four days until Laura, Adeline, and Carter were home. Filling him with happiness and something to keep him busy, instead of brooding over the feelings that were swallowing him up from the inside out. His head cocked to the side by instinct as he noticed Stiles standing by the flower beds he had built for him. He listened to the steady thumping of the mans heart, the smile on his face that was wide and bright, and would have blinded Derek if he was any closer to him.

"Thank you, Sourwolf." Stiles' mouth moved in a silent thanks, and Derek felt his heart seize up in his chest... He had called him by a nickname. Sure, one that Derek didn't approve of, but he had thanked him none the less. Shaking his head, he turned away from the window, away from the form that beckoned him to come outside once more and settled his gaze back on the photo on the wall.

"I'm fucked, Mom." He said quietly, knowing full well that if Talia had been alive still, his curse would have earned him a flash of red eyes, a smack to the back of the head, and her arms pulling him into his chest. The soft beating of her heart would have filled his ears, and her hands would have rubbed all the tension away from his back. "I will be grateful for this day." He promised the picture of his mother, and Laura.


	3. The Trees Get Wheeled Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has an interesting conversation with Lydia and Malia. And he may or may not have bought himself a Bright Eyes vinyl. He's doomed for Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told from Stiles' point of view, well third person point of view that is. You know what I mean! Anyway, putting together a series of ideas I have that won't turn into anything more than just ideas, no idea when it's going to be posted, or how many parts it will be composed of. Sorry if I butcher Stiles, he's such a complex person to nail (haha nail) in writings. I hope I do it justice. <3
> 
> also, the next chapter will indeed contain smut.

Stiles draped himself over his couch, Malia and Lydia taken spot at his kitchen table, leaned against each other as they looked through travel websites. Oh to get away for a vacation. It must be nice, Stiles chuckled to himself. They had already planned it out to where it would seem like a girls weekend, a chance to bond away from paranormal happenings, they had been working on saying it without their hearts letting it know they were lying. But it wasn't exactly a lie. They were going to be bonding. Sexually bonding, Stiles smirked to himself.

"Hey, Mal, what's the deal with Derek and Peter?" He asked without thinking about it, spreading out further on the couch, both arms folded behind his head, and his eyes on the ceiling. "Like, why do they hate each other so much?" He tipped his head to the side and Lydia was staring at him, a blank look on her face before she was whispering something about needing wine. 

"They don't hate each other Stiles, they just dislike each other is all." Malia dismissed it, shrugging her shoulders some as she cupped a hand under her chin and looked at her friend laid out on the couch. "I think it's because of the way Peter got his status you know? Derek doesn't approve of it." This drew Stiles' attention and he moved to sit up some, supporting himself on his elbows as Lydia worked on opening up a bottle of wine, and gathering up three glasses. 

"What do you mean how he got his status?" Stiles sat up a little bit more, his legs crossed under him as he watched Malia help Lydia open up the bottle of wine before they shared a sweet kiss, and Stiles inwardly rolled his eyes. Like come on! He was trying to gain Intel here, he wanted to know why Derek was the way he was. Not that there was anything wrong with him.

"After the fire, Peter sort of went crazy, you know? He went on this huge rampage in Oregon and wound up in another Alpha's territory." Malia said taking a glass from her girlfriend, who than offered Stiles one. Stiles sat up more, taking the mismatched glasses, smiling his thanks as he listened to Malia talk. "He killed the Alpha, obviously in his fashion." She finished melodramatically, taking a drink from the glass she held.

"Wait, really?" Stiles asked, his head tipping to the side as he hummed, looking down at the wine in his glass and gave it a small swirl. It made sense that Derek didn't like how his Uncle became Alpha, but still, it didn't explain other things. "So why is Laura apart of his pack?" He continued, taking a drink before setting it down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Laura has children, Stiles." Lydia said as she took her seat next to Malia once more at the table. "She needed the strength, the unity. Think of you and your dad." She offered and thinking of it that way, yeah, yeah, Stiles could see what she was getting at. "Besides, she does it for Derek too. Even if she won't tell him about it." 

There it was, Stiles thought to himself. There it fucking was. It dawned on him, that he should have known about it. He should have seen it the moment he had been at Peter's house, and there were small pictures of Derek spread through out the house. Of course, they were all working to get a better life for Derek, even if Derek didn't want the help. Nor the pack.

"Why do you ask?" Malia asked, arching a brow with a knowing smirk on her face as she rubbed Lydia's thigh before standing up and going over to the record player that he had set up on the small entertainment center that was pushed against one of the walls. She turned it on and set the needle on the vinyl, turning it down just a little bit in case it was too loud and turned to look dead in Stiles' face as the sounds of the band started to play.

_Anchormen spike their blood, wear masks of mud. Cucumbers cut to fit their eyes, and so no one would know how tired they've grown of talking and telling their lies._

"What is this?" Lydia asked as she stood up and joined her girlfriend and looked down at the sleeve that was set by the machine. She turned to look at Stiles as well, a hand on her cocked hip, and a perfectly plucked brow raised as she stared at him like Malia was doing. "Since when do you listen to Bright Eyes?" And que Stiles to begin to flush slightly, finishing the rest of his drink and offered a little shrug of his shoulders.

"Derek sang it earlier, and before I picked you guys up I swung by the mall. You know, had to get some stuff. And I saw this," He gestured towards the sleeve that Lydia was holding, and licked over his lips. "And figured that I'd give it a shot if he liked it. Maybe I would like it too?" He offered weakly, and both the girls shook their head with smiles spreading over their faces. "Hey! It's the truth, assholes."

"No it's not." Malia smiled as she wrapped an arm around Lydia's waist and tucked her in against her side. "Your heart hiccuped." She smirked at him, biting her tongue as her smirk turned into a wide grin. "You went out of the way to find this one, didn't you?" Stiles stammered for a second and rolled his eyes, picking up his empty glass and stood up to head for the kitchen.

"You're totally soft on Hale." Lydia chimed in with a laugh as she kissed Malia's cheek before she trailed Stiles into the kitchen. No way she was going to let this go without getting the entire truth out of Stiles. She had her ways, even if it wasn't werecoyote hearing and sense of smell.

"I seriously hate the both of you." Stiles drawled out as he grabbed the bottle of wine and poured himself another class, slotting himself into the "L" of the counters and rolled his eyes. "It's just... He's different and brooding and dark. I want to know who he is. And if Bright Eyes is the way to get him to open up, I'm going to listen to them until I know word for word." He said seriously, licking his lips as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, he's brooding and dark, Stiles. He's Derek!" Malia shouted at him from across the living room as she looked over the abandoned sleeve that Lydia put down, humming as she read across the track titles. "You're pulling some teenage love struck shit." She commented, setting it down as she returned to Lydia's side.

"No I'm not! It's like my only clue to know who he is. Some of the songs on there are just... ugh, they tug at my heart strings. And than I think of Derek all alone in the house, locked away listening to it." Stiles finished up and shrugged his shoulders lightly, both hands cupping around his glass as he pouted at the females standing across from him. "It's not teenage love struck shit." He said, eyes narrowing at Malia as she opened her mouth.

"It's actually kind of romantic, Stiles." Lydia surprised him, smiling at one of her best friends. Stiles stared at her, flushed and shocked and Malia just took it as a mental note and took another drink from her own wine. "It is! You're trying to get to know him without impeding on his privacy. Very intelligent of you, Mister." She complimented him, and a grin broke out over his face.

"Thank you! I thought so too. It's not like I'm trying to black mail him into noticing me, or anything. It's just earlier, I let something slip and he got all tense and walked away from me. I felt like I was back in school, courting you." He said to Lydia, shrugging as he stepped out of his counters corner, and placed his glass on the counter as he leaned across it to look at both of them.

"What did you say?" Malia asked, taking her seat back on the bar stool as Lydia did the same thing. Both of them sipping at their wine as they waited for Stiles to talk. Lydia's hand coming to rest on top of Malia's knee as they leaned against each other, looking at Stiles and letting out an exaggerated sigh, indicating she wanted him to finish his story.

"He had finished building the flower beds, which if you hadn't noticed are perfect by the way. I mean I couldn't have bought better ones, and he said something about not wanting to keep me and..." Stiles trailed off and ran a hand through his hair, the scent of embarrassment making Malia's nose crinkle. "I told him I wouldn't mind if he kept me?" 

Saying it out loud made him realize how pathetic it sounded. How small and young he must have seemed compared to Derek. He groaned as he dropped his shoulders and rested his head against his counter top. Stiles cursed himself for being the way he was. He was a college graduate God Dammit, had a degree, and was an Emissary in training, and here he was being... well, him.

"It's not that bad. It's like from Casper, when he asks Kat if he can keep her. It's cute!" Lydia clapped her hands at him, and realization hit him, he had unknowingly quoted a children's movie involving a ghost boy and a socially outcasted preteen. His life was in the dumps, especially his love life, or lack there of. 

"Oh my god, Lydia. Shut up. You're not making this any better. Malia, shut your girlfriend up." Stiles griped, picking his head up and glared at Lydia as she looked down at him with a smile on his face. She wasn't being funny, it was actually really cute, at least she thought that it was. A hand sliding over her thigh made her look at Malia who was smiling at her softly, and she knew that look.

"I'll gladly shut her up." She whispered, leaning forward to press their mouths together in a sweet kiss that made Stiles turn away from them, mumbling under his breath as he picked up his abandoned glass and downed it in a few gulps. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he set his glass down and focused on the music playing in the background.

_So when time comes to claim me, my friends and my family will gather around my grave. And they'll believe that they knew me and loved me and missed me, and all call me by my name_

Stiles heart dropped in his chest, is this really the way that Derek felt about himself, about his life? Did he really think that he wasn't any good to anyone, that he was a secret and that he wasn't really loved? His scent turned sour, Malia pulling away from the kiss with a pout on her lips and she reached over the counter to poke the back of Stiles' shoulder, causing him to turn his head towards her, arching a silent brow.

"Just go for it, what's the worse that's gonna happen? You've been up against some pretty shitty things, Derek shouldn't be on the top of the intimidating list." Malia offered and Lydia nodded her head in agreement as she went back to her laptop, scrolling through various travel sites. Stiles hummed in thought, it was true. He had faced so many terrifying things in high school, had been a monster at one point, so why couldn't he muster up the courage to give a shot at being happy, at making Derek happy? 

"Yeah, I'll think about it. For now, I'm fine drowning my misery in wine." He laughed as he once more refilled his cup of wine and sauntered his way back to his couch, pulling a book from the coffee table that Deaton had given him to read over and get acquainted with. A comfortable silence fell over the three young adults, Malia and Lydia quietly talking about where they'd like to go, what they could do, how many bikini's Lydia could fit into her luggage. Stiles flipped the book open, staring down at it, and the words seemed to blur together. 

Derek Hale really was a mystery. Aside from knowing about the details of the fire from his fathers case files and what Peter and others told him, he literally knew nothing about him that wasn't told to him by someone else. What was his favorite food? Did he like to be kissed under the glow of the moon? Did he enjoy making snow angels when he was younger? Did he want a family of his own? Could he lift Stiles' Jeep without even trying?

A list formed in Stiles' mind of things he'd like to know about the other male. How often did he work out, or was he just born with the God like body? What were his thoughts on rimming, did he like doing it or having it done to him? How often did he lock himself up in the basement with the thick chain that he had hid earlier? That thought alone made Stiles' bottom lip jut out as his fingers traced over words that he wasn't reading. 

He had the entire Preserve to run through, surely it wasn't for him. Maybe it had just been there on accident, maybe he was just into some pretty heavy sex shit and got embarrassed. Stiles wanted to know, he felt like it was another little mission, like the ones he used to do in high school, sneaking around as he tried to gain as much information as he could that would piece together a bigger picture. 

Rolling his eyes at himself, he took another drink from his wine, feeling his head already growing lightheaded. How many glasses of wine did he already have? How many were going to get him drunk? Good thing he didn't have to drive Malia home, nor Lydia. Because at the rate he was going, it was going to take some serious sobering up before he could do anyone any good. Mentally, he blamed Lydia for even opening the wine, and Derek for making him feel like he was back in high school. Stupid, handsome Derek.

Stiles shook his head at the thoughts that seeped into his clouded mind, drinking back the rest of his wine and looked up to find Lydia holding the bottle in front of him, a soft smile on her face. She rounded the coffee table and moved to sit next to him, pulling the book from his lap, and filling up his glass. He didn't know which he was more thankful for. 

"Stop being in your head so much, Stiles. It's all going to work it's self out, okay? Just... Go for it. You're amazing, and you're smart and funny. And if he doesn't see that, than it's his loss. Don't beat yourself up about it." Lydia offered him as she set the wine bottle down on the table and he could finally get a gauge on how much was left. A little less than half a bottle, alright, alright, he wasn't doing too bad. 

"Yeah! Okay, you say that 'cause you're Lydia fucking Martin, you can have anyone you want! Without even trying." Stiles argued with her, and Malia nodded her head in the background with a small grin as her eyes read over packages that various resorts offered. "Besides, I don't even know if he's gay, or at least bisexual. That's probably something I should know before I throw myself at the man." He whispered to her, blinking several times before taking a drink of his sweet, sweet drink. A snort of laughter drew him from his thoughts as he looked over at Malia who had turned to look at the two of them.

"Trust, Derek is gayer than you. He just doesn't show it, or talk about." Malia told him with a wink which made Stiles gape at her, snapping his fingers for more answers as he chugged his glass and set it down on the table, pulling his legs up into his chest. "What? You don't remember? He dated Isaac like for a year." She rolled her eyes as she turned back to the computer, really, how could Stiles not know that?

"Wait, what? Isaac wasn't dating Derek, he was dating some older dude in college in the town over." Stiles reasoned with her, his eyebrows drawing together. Isaac used to have a boyfriend their senior year of high school, it was pretty serious until they broke up and shortly after Isaac and Allison began dating. It couldn't have been Derek, he didn't even go to college, did he? 

"I can smell your brain burning, stop thinking so hard. It's true." Lydia said as she bumped their shoulders together and looked down at her manicured nails, they could use a little filing. "Isaac said they never had sex, Derek would get all weird about it and insist that he leave." She shrugged and it did nothing for Stiles. So it was true, that meant that he might have a small, incredibly small, chance at getting Derek to open up to him, to get to know and like him. And maybe press those white teeth against the flesh of his bottom lip as Stiles kissed along the back of his shoulders.

If Stiles had been dating Derek in high school, he probably would have kept it a secret too. A man like Derek Hale could be dangerous to drag to parties, out on dates, where woman (and men) would flock around him. And Stiles was way too self conscious about himself to think he'd be the one in the spot light, maybe Isaac had thought of it that way too. He hummed out lowly, at least he knew that the curly haired male hadn't had sex with Derek, which might be a good thing, or maybe it was a bad thing. Stiles was too tipsy to dwell on it. 

"Fuck it, I'm gonna go for it. I'm totally gonna woe Derek Hale." He stated with a firm nod of his head as he reached for the bottle and instead of pouring some into his cup, he simply wrapped his lips around the top and tipped it back, swallowing large mouthfuls, against his better judgement. "He's not going to know what hit him." Stiles gasped after he had drank more than half of what remained of the bottle and set it down as he stood up, swaying slightly.

"Just don't do it drunk." Lydia warned him, standing up as well and nodded at Malia. "But we should get going. Thanks Stiles, for this. I swear one day you won't have to pretend to be straight anymore." She promised and Stiles rolled his whiskey eyes, shrugging it off. He really didn't mind, his pack needed him, and he was okay with that. "Come on, baby." She said to Malia who was already packing up her laptop and pushing her mostly full glass away from her. 

"Yeah, yeah. Don't remind me that one day I won't be needed." Stiles pretended to sniffle, pulling Lydia into a side hug as he nodded for the door. "I'll walk you two beauties out. I'm a lot of things, but you can't say I'm not a gracious host." He joked and walked for the door, the two females following after him. He lead them down the stairs and stopped by the bottom of them as they all hugged and bid their goodbyes.

Stiles stayed where he was as Lydia's car pulled out of the driveway and headed down the long private road that would lead them to the main road back into town. Stiles' hands stuffed in his pockets as he tipped his head up towards the moonless sky, letting out a low groan as his stomach gurgled from the wine, and took a few steps back. "Way to go." He whispered to himself, sitting on the bottom stair, arms crossed over his knees as he leaned against his legs, his eyes settling on the flower beds.

A smile broke free over his features, butterflies raging a war in his stomach that escaped through his lips in a small giggle. Not that he would ever admit he giggled, he was a man, a manly man. A manly man's man. But his eyes remained on the work that Derek had done, how easily he had stepped in for Stiles to complete the task when he could have been doing something else. His father would be pleased to know that Stiles hadn't gotten his hands on a drill, nor hurt himself. 

"You okay? You smell like a vineyard." A husked voice came from behind him, and he jerked his head back, his eyes catching Derek's. Who was shirtless. Very much shirtless and in loose basketball shorts that hung from his wide hips, droplets of sweat beading down his hairline and against his chest. He must have been running, what an odd time to maintain his shape, Stiles thought with a chuckle which caused Derek to tip his head with a brow raised.

"Yeah! Yeah totally fine. The girls just came by, we drank some wine, they planned their trip. I got a little more tipsy than I should have." Stiles explained watching as Derek rounded closer to him, and his breath caught in his throat. He moved to easily, glided over the ground like he was floating. Stiles' dark angel, he smiled as he pushed his hands against his knees and stood up, catching the guard rail to support himself. "What about you, you okay, big guy?" 

He swore he saw Derek's lips twitch into a small, almost not there smile, but it made Stiles smile even wider. Okay, that was something. Even if it was jut made up in his mind, at least for the moment it was something. A small spark to hold onto as he straightened up just a small amount on the step that he was standing on. Derek turned his face back towards Stiles, arching a thick brow at him before shrugging his shoulders slightly. 

"I'm fine, just went for a run. Had to get out of the house, you know? It's hell not having Laura and the pups around." Derek confessed to him, and set his hands on his hips as he looked down at Stiles. He was still taller than the human was, even on his perch, but Stiles didn't mind. He liked that Derek towered over him, he wanted to see how he'd compare to his own body in a few other ways. That were anything but pure and innocent thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah. Totally understandable. My dad said he was going stir crazy the week after I left for college. Said he had waited for it for so long and than it was just there. And he didn't know what to do with himself. I'm easily missed, I guess. Which is good, it's nice to know." Stiles said with a small shrug and watched as Derek continued to look at him, he wasn't judging him, he wasn't looking away from him, he was just... watching him. Which was nice, it was really nice. "I should probably get some sleep soon." Stiles said lowly, like he didn't want it to be true.

As he turned to head back up the stairs, he stumbled, expecting to bust his knee against the wood, or to scrape his hands along them as he held himself up. Only it didn't happen. Two large, rough hands were holding around his waist, strength helping him stand up and a chest that radiated warmth that he could feel even without the pressure of skin against his own.

Derek's breathe was against the back of his neck, his hands still holding onto his hips and slowly, cautiously Stiles turned around. He didn't want to scare Derek away, didn't want to push him away when he was suddenly so close to him. Before he could second guess himself, or give Derek the chance to guess at what he was about to do, Stiles leaned forward. His lips pressing against the corner of Derek's own before he pulled away from him quickly. 

"Thanks," Stiles said lowly before he was pulling away from him completely, he turned on his heel and headed up the stairs. A sense of warmth and happiness surged through him. Sure it wasn't exactly a kiss, but he had been close to it. He had shown Derek his affection, and had gotten to see him up close. To see the specks in his eyes and feel the stubble of dark hair, and for Stiles, it was worth it. It was enough to keep the smile on his face as he entered his apartment and shut the door behind him with a hum.


	4. Drunk Kid Catholic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles spend time together over coffee and movies, he reveals the gift he's gotten for the human. They kiss, they touch, and maybe, just maybe, Derek feels like his heart may have found it's home. And maybe his wolf finally found it's mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't exactly tie Drunk Kid Catholic into this, because it didn't fit in. But I did make some references to the title. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy. <3

Derek let out an irritated sigh, looking at the bundle of flowers he had picked up from the farmers market in town. What was he even doing? He hadn't been able to get Stiles out of his mind, the lingering feeling of his soft lips against the corner of his own, the intoxicating smell of berry wine, the pungent delicate smell of aftershave and cinnamon. He smelled great, he had smelled so great. Derek's inner wolf had gone crazy that night, a raging hard on he had finally managed to wear down with a slippery fist in the shower. He had woken up on his stomach, humping against his bed as he climaxed and he swore to himself.

He had come from a wet dream. Like a fucking adolescent. He had gotten off from a kiss and a smell like a Catholic school kid. He had peeled his shirt off and taken a quick shower and fled the property as soon as he was able to find the keys to his Camaro. He didn't drive it as much as he used to, he was mostly seen in Laura's car, two children climbing from the back of it whenever he needed to go into town. Today was different though. Derek didn't need to go into town, he had _wanted_ to go into town. Willingly. 

At first it was just to check the post office, but that turned into Derek venturing farther into town and finding himself walking among others at the Farmers Market. He picked up some summer squash, turnips, snap peas - things he could turn into a delicious dinner by just adding a meat of his choice. It was walking back to his car that a flower cart caught his eye, manned by an elderly woman with thick callouses on her finger tips. 

Derek liked her immediately. So he chatted with her for a small while, telling her of what lay down the road, and that she had the most beautiful flowers he had seen. She smiled at him, nodded her head before she started bundling flowers up that Derek didn't even know the name of. But she fixed that. 

Baby's breathe and clover fillers, snapdragons, peonies, and deep orange sunflowers. She had tied them together with twine, handing them over to Derek who stared down at them. She turned away from his offered hand of a fifty dollar bill, and instead he had slipped it in a small jar labeled _tips_ along with a few loose ones and a ten dollar bill as well.

She was kind, Derek reasoned with himself, she deserved more than he had given her. She listened to him, talked to him, smiled with him. She didn't know who he was, and if she did, the woman didn't share that fact with him. And for that, Derek was eternally grateful.

So that's where Derek found himself now, driving homeward with the smell of flowers filling up his Camaro and sticking to his skin. He vaguely thought of leaving them in a vase for Laura when she returned, but instead, Stiles' face, those damned flower beds, popped into his mind. He gripped the steering wheel tighter, without thinking of it, hearing the cracking of the leather and loosened his grip once more.

The drive back home was mindless, not taking long enough that Derek would have liked, but soon he was turning on the long private road back home. He didn't know why he felt nervous, it wasn't like he had to give Stiles the flowers that the woman pushed at him. He didn't have to do anything. He was fighting with himself internally once more, the wolf wanting to make the younger male happy, and wanting to protect his pride all at the same time.

"Get your shit together." Derek murmured to himself as he pulled into the driveway, Stiles' jeep still sitting where it was this morning. He tightened his jaw and rolled his eyes at himself, getting out of the car. He carried the bags of vegetables in one hand, the bouquet of flowers cradled in the curve of his elbow as he shut the car door behind him and made his way up the steps of the porch. 

He unlocked the door easily, putting his keys and wallet in a wooden bowl on a table by the door. Derek didn't bother to take his shoes off, he didn't intend to stay inside today. He wandered his way into the kitchen, gingerly setting the flowers down and stared at them before he took out the other items he had bought. He put them to the side of the sink, he'd worry about them later, if he wanted to use them tonight that was.

The coffee in it's pot was still warm, and he reached up to open a cupboard withdrawing a large black mug. He poured coffee into it, not bothering on sugar or milk, he liked the taste of it. The strong taste of caffeine on his tongue, warm enough to fill his stomach and left him humbled. He looked out the kitchen window to see that Stiles was staggering his way down the steps, an empty cup hanging off of his fingers as he walked towards Derek's door.

The werewolf laughed to himself softly, the boy obviously was feeling the affects of his wine last night, and didn't have any coffee. Derek quickly went about wiping the counter tops slightly, looking around the kitchen for any imperfections. He wanted to present to Stiles that he was clean, organized, but he stopped himself. He was getting too far ahead. Thankfully he had showered and changed his clothes though, black tight jeans and a dark green tee shirt, which was wrinkle free.

The soft rap of Stiles' knuckles against the front door brought Derek back to the moment. He set his own cup down and wiped along the back of his neck as he made his way towards the door. He stilled for a moment just behind it, biting his bottom lip before he pulled the door open to reveal his guest. Stiles was wearing a loose pair of grey sweats and an old Beacon Hills Lacrosse shirt, sleep riddled his features, and his hair was askew. He never looked better, Derek thought. 

"Hey, morning. Look I know this is weird and shit. But I don't actually have any coffee," Stiles jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the direction of his apartment, pouting slightly as he looked up at Derek. "Would you be the best neighbor a dude could ask for, and maybe, spare me a cup?" He asked, blinking his large eyes up at the elder male, long lashes fluttering against his skin.

"You're lucky, you caught me at home." Derek said, moving to the side to let Stiles step in the house. "The coffee is still fresh, not too hot but hot enough." The dark haired male shrugged his shoulders and lead Stiles into the kitchen, the human lingering behind him as he looked about the halls of the home he had only been in once. 

"That's perfect, man, I swear, if I didn't have awful morning breath and needed coffee this badly, I'd kiss you." The again went unsaid, and Stiles wondered if Derek had caught it. The younger smiled to himself as he saw the slight burst of pink coloring the back of Derek's neck but didn't say anything about it as they walked into the kitchen.

"It's over there," Derek pointed towards the coffee maker, moving over to the fridge to pull it open and grab the gallon of milk. He wasn't sure how Stiles liked his coffee, but just in case. When he turned around he saw that Stiles had filled his cup up and was pouring sugar into it. A lot of sugar. "Here." He said, putting the milk next to him as he picked up his own cup once more.

"Thank you so much. You're a lifesaver. If you weren't home, I was going to beg my dad to bring me coffee one way or another. You saved me the agony, and my dad the trip." Stiles laughed as he added milk to his cup, stirring it around slightly before taking a sip of it, happy with the taste of the light colored liquid. 

"Yeah, it's no problem. It's kind of a habit to make it, whether I drink it or not. Laura goes bat shit crazy when she doesn't have any." Derek said, waving it off as he took a sip of his coffee, his eyes skirting over Stiles as he leaned back into the counter top and drank more of his own coffee, a soft smile spreading out over his features.

Derek took Stiles in like this, hardly really awake but so beautiful. Most of Derek wanted to take him by the hand and pull him upstairs to his room, to lay the boy out on his bed and cover Stiles with his own body. He wanted to kiss the moles that dotted his neck, and leave a few of his own marks in their places. His wolf wanted to bathe Stiles in his sent, so he smelled of him so much it masked his own delicious smell. But the youth letting out a soft yawn drew him from that thought.

"I was going to stay in bed all day and veg in front of the TV but the cable man hasn't come yet." Stiles told Derek with a small shrug of his shoulders, he might have been baiting him now, wanting the elder male to offer him refuge in his home. Or his arms. Or in his bed. Or maybe his arms and his bed. If Stiles was lucky, which he supposed that he never was. Derek blinked at him, his mouth a thin line and Stiles was about to curse himself for bringing it up. 

"You can watch TV here. I mean, I don't mind." Derek told him, watching as the lines of Stiles' face lit up as he smiled at him, nodding his head in thanks. "The pups aren't here either, so you won't be subjected to Paw Patrol or Animal Planet." Derek mentioned with a low chuckle at the thought of the times he had been interrupted by his niece and nephew.

"That'd be awesome, thanks Derek. Really." Stiles smiled wider at him, tipping his head down slightly at the blush that began to rise on his cheeks, but he hid it behind his cup. What he couldn't hide however was the smell of happiness that came from him, one that Derek was quick to pick up on. Not knowing if it was just because of the offer to watch TV or something more. "It's cute you call them Pups." He said honestly. 

Now it was Derek's turn to blush, although it wasn't as apparent as Stiles'. His wolf preened silently, happy that the human had found a redeemable quality in him. Even if was something as small as what he liked to call Adeline and Carter. They were pups, at least to him they were. It was still unknown if they'd be werewolves or not, but they'd always be Pups to their Uncle Derek.

"C'mon. The TV is this way." Derek motioned to a back room and Stiles silently hummed. He had passed the living room, which he expected the TV to be at, at least it had been in most of the homes he visited. But leave it to the Hale's to have it elsewhere. Stiles followed after him, hands cupping his coffee as he glanced at the flowers but didn't say anything about them. Were they for someone that Derek was seeing?

Disappointed flared through his pores, causing Derek to look back at him to take him in as he lead him into a darker room, before he turned the light on. It was a room smaller than the living room he had passed, two large comfortable looking light mint colored couches pushed in it, a coffee table littered with coloring books and small toys. Against the wall in front of the couches was the TV along with a DVD player and an entertainment center that held it, the cable box, and many movies Stiles was familiar with. 

"You guys have a room dedicated for a TV?" Stiles asked with a brow raised as he rounded past Derek who was standing at the side of one of the couches. Stiles pushed some papers out of his way, looking at one in particular, a black wolf with green eyes standing above two smaller wolves. Adeline's signature graced the bottom corner of it, and it made the human smile to himself. "Cute family picture." He commented and Derek rolled his eyes as he reached for the remote.

"Yeah, Addy's the artist. I keep telling her to draw us as our humans, but... She's always insisted on drawing us as wolves." Derek said with a shrug of his shoulders as he pushed the power button on the remote and the TV flickered to life. He offered the remote to Stiles who gladly took it, toed his slippers off and folded his legs below him as he curled into the arm of the couch. 

"It's cute. I like it, she really captured your eyebrows." Stiles teased Derek with a quick look at him before he began flipping through the channels, trying to decide on something to watch. "Are you going to join me, or?" He offered lowly, not moving his eyes from the TV screen as he settled on _Your Highness_ , it was a dumb movie, but he loved senseless humor, especially with James Franco.

"What? Oh, yeah, uhm, yeah, sure." Derek stammered and Stiles counted it as a win. Derek bent down to untie his shoes, pulling them off and shoving them behind the couch as he walked past Stiles between the narrow passage of the couch and the coffee table, moving to sit down on the opposite end of the couch. It wasn't big, so the tips of Stiles' toes just barely grazed against the outer part of his thighs, and Derek didn't mind one bit.

"Have you ever seen this movie?" Stiles asked, glancing at Derek who had one arm bent on the arm rest, his hand cradling his jaw and cheek as he leaned into it, his other arm resting across his lap. He looked handsome, Stiles told himself, he always looked handsome. He silently wondered if Derek thought of the kiss Stiles had given him the day before, or if he had over looked it as a sign of his drunkness. 

"Hm? No. I don't watch a lot of movies. I'm more of a reader." Derek said honestly, it wasn't hard to tell that Derek preferred the company of books, something real he could hold in his hands to images on a screen. Not that Stiles blamed him. He read his fair share of books as well, but he indulged himself in movies more than he'd like to admit. Stiles flexed his toes and whimpered lowly as his toes popped and Derek turned to look down at them.

"Do your feet hurt?" Derek asked, reaching out to take Stiles by the ankle, the smell of anxiousness flowing from him as he did so. But Derek turned the foot in his hand gently, both hands coming to cup around the length of his foot, thumbs pressing along the middle and massaged it softly, looking towards Stiles' face for any indication that it was unwanted. 

The look on Stiles' face was almost enough to make Derek want to come in his boxers, than and there. His eyes were closed, a look of pure relaxation spread over his face, his plump lips parted in awe, the tip of his hot pink tongue just barely visible. But Derek could see it, and he wanted nothing more than to lean over Stiles, to kiss him deeply and draw out all the sounds he could.

"They don't hurt, just sore. Went running with Scott the other day and it's hard as fuck to keep up with wolves." Stiles muttered lowly, his eyes fluttering open and closed as Derek applied more pressure against the sole of his foot drawing out all the tension he held there. "That's fuckin' amazing, do you know that?" He asked with a low laugh, it really did. 

Derek didn't answer him, instead his eyes turned towards the TV, looking at the other male any longer might draw blood from his brain to lower parts of his body. And he really didn't want to pop a boner at just rubbing Stiles' feet. He moved to sit up a little bit more, handling Stiles as delicately as he could. Once done, he moved to pick up the other foot, doing the same actions as before.

"Who are those flowers for in the kitchen?" Stiles asked, blush drawing up on his neck and across his face as he opened his eyes to find that Derek was looking at him. Studying him, but his eyes weren't meeting his, no they were directed lower, far lower than his nose... his mouth. Derek was staring at his mouth, Stiles couldn't help the sudden rush of excitement that pulsed through him. 

"They're for you." Derek answered before he could think of it, he could scent Stiles' excitement, the soft undertone of lust lingering below the surface and Derek knew he had said the right thing. The honest thing. "I meant to give them to you earlier, but, TV and all." He covered up for himself, not wanting to expose that he was weak, that he had been scared to.

"Really?" Stiles' voice asked, the shifting of the male on the couch to be sitting up and Derek turned to look at him. His fingers still pressing softly against his foot and he nodded his head. "They're beautiful. I mean, from the glance I took at them." He confessed, licking over his lips before smiling at Derek, he reached up with a tentative hand, setting it on Derek's shoulder.

Derek didn't say anything, he didn't know what there was to say. He looked at the hand that was resting on his clothed skin, he could feel the comforting warmth of it. He nodded his head like an idiot, not trusting his mouth to say something that wouldn't come out wrong. Instead, Derek found himself reaching out with one hand, cupping the back of Stiles' neck, feeling the beating of his heart against his thumb.

He turned his body on the couch, Stiles' feet falling from his lap with a dull thumb against the hard wood floors. The human's eyes shut once more, teeth nibbling against his bottom lip as Derek brought his other hand up to cup his alabaster cheek. He turned the humans face in his palm, leaning down at the same time and slotted their mouths together in a soft, unsure, first kiss.

Stiles' lips moved back against his own, his hand still on his shoulder and the other hand coming to curl his fingers around the collar of his shirt. His long fingers touching against his searing skin. Derek's tongue licked over Stiles' bottom lip, the human's jaw dropping to give the werewolf access to his mouth. His tongue slipped into the others mouth, running along the length of his teeth and curled over Stiles' tongue. 

He felt drunk on the kiss, just the one, simple kiss. All of his senses were invaded by Stiles. His taste, his scent, his touch... He guided his hands down the other males body, finding their home on Stiles' hips as they kissed deeply. Stiles moved one hand up to hold the back of Derek's head, tipping his head even more to allow Derek to claim as much of his mouth as he wanted. 

Derek let out a low groan as his eyes opened at the movement, looking down at the long and pale expense of Stiles' neck. He grabbed Stiles' by the hips harder, tugging him in closer against him, guiding him over his lap as Derek sat back fuller against the couch. Stiles was quick to comply, his legs parting over Derek as he sat down on his thighs as they kissed each other.

Stiles continued to hold onto the wolf, his fingers curling tightly through his dark hair. His other hand moved to press his palm flat against Derek's chest, feeling the steady song of his heart, how unlike his own. He gasped out as Derek's white teeth dug into the plump flesh of his lower lip, hips bucking at the pressure. One of Derek's hands traveled to his ass, fingers spanning out over the flesh as he held him in place over him, rocking his hips upwards.

Oh God, this was happening, this was fucking happening. Stiles moaned loudly, pulling away from him to catch his breath, and Derek took the opportunity to dip his head down. He trailed his nose over the sensitive skin, enjoying the way that Stiles shook above him, the humans hands coming to hold tightly on the fabric of his tee against his ribs. Derek was half hard in his pants and rapidly growing harder by the second. The smell of Stiles' arousal was thick in the air, making Derek enjoy it far more than he had been.

Without warning, Derek bite down against the flesh he was scenting, feeling the jump of Stiles' heart and the pulsing of his clothed cock. He could feel the entire length of the other males cock through his sweats, he could smell the musk coming from him. Derek worked his teeth against the skin more, licking over the spot that he was busying darkening. He knew he should have asked, but he didn't care. He was marking Stiles as his own.

"Fuck, harder, Der..." Stiles' voice was against his ear, tongue lapping at the shell before he teased it with his teeth. "Bite me harder." It sounded like a plea, but Derek knew that it was a command. So Derek complied, and pushed his teeth in harder against the pale flesh he was mouthing. 

Stiles' lips pressed against Derek's shoulder through his tee shirt, pressing down harder against the form below him. Derek's tongue lapped over the abused skin, nosing into his hair line just slightly as he pulled away. He went to say something, but Stiles silenced him with another kiss.

One that Derek was thankful for, the humans teeth nipped against his bottom lip, both arms coming to wrap around Derek's neck, pressing their chests together. Derek's hands spanned over the others back, his fingers dipping in below his shirt to touch across the smooth skin of his lower back. Derek pressed his fingers against his skin harder, leaving red marks of his finger prints.

A low whine sounded in his ears, blood running hot through his body and he moved up closer to Stiles, kissing him deeper than he had before. He moved Stiles to the side, slowly laying him down on the couch as he slotted between the legs that spread for him. It was like Heaven on earth the moment he laid down over Stiles, feeling the warmth of his body, smelling the arousal that came from him.

Stiles' hand pulled at the shirt, hands pushing under the fabric to dig his nails into the other males lower back. His back arched up slightly, pushing his hips up against Derek's as he ground himself downwards. Once more, Derek pushed his mouth against the mark he had left on his throat, licking over it before sucking over the skin.

Stiles' hands became impatient, pushing up more of his shirt and letting out a soft moan at the feel of blood puddling under the bruise Derek was working on him. Derek pulled away slightly, sitting up on his knees just enough to tug his shirt up, balling it up and tossing it to the side. The human gaped at him, his hands coming up to rub over his strong abs and furred chest.

"God, it's not fair. How, how do you have such a good body? Like, I mean, good for you. But god damn." Stiles breathed out to him, and Derek husked out a low laugh, shaking his head slightly as he tugged the other male up by his own shirt, biting his bottom lip as Stiles removed his own. Derek let out a soft growl, making the human shiver below him.

He leaned back down nosing against the others sharp collar bones. One of Stiles' hands held onto the back of his neck, his other hand holding onto his bicep as he arched up. Derek's tongue brushed over the sharp bones, one hand holding onto Stiles' bucking hip as the other hand laid flat against the couch, holding himself up. Their hot skin brushed against each others, Stiles' teeth digging into his bottom lip as he held onto Derek.

Neither male cared about the movie, or lack there of as it ended and something else began. Derek suckled soft marks against the skin he was lavishing, Stiles low groans filling his ears, and his wolf was happy with the sounds. It meant that the human laying below him was pleased with the work that Derek was leaving on him.

His head dipped down lower, his mouth catching around one of Stiles' nipples and he sucked softly on it. Tongue flicking the bud before his teeth dug into the sensitive flesh, loving the way that Stiles gasped and held onto the back of his head. His fingers curled tighter through the thick dark strands, keeping his mouth in place over his nipple. 

Derek let his mouth be held there, tongue moving in slow circles around the bud. He felt the protrusion of the youths hard erection against his own, and moved his hips up more, lining their cocks up as he rolled down against Stiles. The world slowed to a stand still, each of them falling into each other without a second thought. Without a care.

Derek pulled his mouth from Stiles' skin, nipping softly at the pale ribs that lay under him. Stiles' hips continued to raise up against the elder males, working himself over through the thin material of his pants. His skin broke out in pink hues, panting hotly above the elder males head as his tongue swiped over his bottom lip. Derek's tongue and teeth were everywhere, against his ribs, down over his sides, and trailing back up.

"Jesus, that mouth should be illegal, Derek. Fuck you're just..." He trailed off as Derek pushed their hips together tightly, arching a brow down at the youth as he held onto him. "God, do that again. More." Stiles whispered, nearly begging Derek and the elder male complied. His mouth caught Stiles' lips once more, their hips moving against each others in a passionate rhythm.

"Just like that, Stiles? Is that what you want?" Derek husked against his lips, nipping softly at the swollen bottom lip before his tongue soothed over it. The youth's fingernails slipped into the muscles on his shoulders, digging in and dragging down as he tried to raise his hips up and kiss him just as passionately as he was being kissed. But he found he couldn't, his mind was fogged over with lust, and he needed more.

"Yes, please... I, can, we. I want to touch you, please, can I?" Stiles asked out breathlessly, cheeks hallowing in as he inhaled deeply, Derek's hips pressing tightly down against the youth below him. A loud groan echoed through the house, and Derek let out one that echoed after him. He loved the sound that Stiles was able to make, and he wanted to make sure he was able to hear more.

Derek didn't answer him, not with words, instead he was shifting to be on his knees between the others legs more, reaching down to undo his belt. He watched Stiles' for any sign that this wasn't what he wanted, but there was none. All he felt was the arousal that the younger male had, and the want and need that spilled from him. Derek pushed his pants down around his thighs more, reaching out to grab Stiles' wrist and lead his hand to his flaming hard cock.

"God," Stiles whispered, his eyes darkening as his fingers curled around the hard flesh through the material of his boxers. Very slowly he began to move his wrist up and down, jerking him off just the smallest bit. Derek's head rolled back slightly, his teeth digging into his bottom lip, his hips thrusting up into the hand that was teasing over him. 

"You too." Derek muttered lowly, his eyes struggling to remain green instead of flashing blue, both hands coming to give a sharp tug on Stiles' pants. To his surprise, and satisfaction, the younger male wasn't wearing any boxers. He let out a soft moan as he looked down at Stiles' erection, smaller than his own, but the perfect size for his hand. So Derek did just that, wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock and giving it a soft squeeze.

"Oh, oh." Stiles gasped out quietly, pushing up against the warm hand that was wrapped around him. Derek removed his hand from Stiles, much to the youths dismay, only to rewrap his fingers around him with a spit slicked palm. "Jesus, yesss." Stiles pushed up into the warmth once more, before following his lead and spitting against his own fingertips.

His wet fingers curled tight around Derek, stroking him off quickly as Derek did the same to him. God, this was everything Stiles had wanted since he saw Derek. He had always been intrigued by the mystery that was Derek Hale, and now he was bringing those walls down and coming undone with Stiles. Derek leaned down slightly, pushing their mouths together in an opened mouthed kiss.

"I'm not going to last too much longer." Derek whispered into the kiss and Stiles nodded his head, he was coming undone too, rather too quickly than he would like to, but he didn't care. And neither did Derek. They both needed this, the release, the comfort of each other and their kisses. "Stiles." Derek groaned, his balls tightening as he stroked Stiles' harder and faster.

"Fuck, fuck, yes. Just like that, Derek, please. I'm gonna cum, fuck, I'm gonna cum." Stiles pleaded loudly, his fingers curling around Derek tighter. His thumb rubbed over the head of Derek's cock, pushing into the hand wrapped around him before he stilled. "Fuck!" Stiles nearly shouted, his back arching off the bed as he came. Ropes of his thick cum landing on his stomach and pooling in his belly button.

"God, yes. Yes." Derek whispered to the boy below him, shutting his eyes tightly as they flashed blue behind his lids, his teeth digging into the side of his cheek before he pumped into Stiles' fist a couple more times. He groaned low and deep, his hips moving forward as he came against Stiles' stomach, mixing with the youths. He took a few shaky breathes, opening his eyes once he knew they were green once more.

"God, that was hot." Stiles whispered up to him, both hands coming to rub over Derek's shoulders, pulling him down to press a series of soft kisses against his cheek and over his nose. "We can use my shirt to clean up, unless you want to grab a rag?" Stiles offered, but Derek shook his head as he kissed Stiles fully on the lips. 

"No, no, not yet." Derek reached down, surprising Stiles as he smeared their mixed cum against his fingers and painted them against the youths hips and down over his soft, sensitive cock. "You need to smell like me." He said, like it was going to make a difference, but he didn't care. Cum marking Stiles was something that his wolf needed to do, it had to be done. 

"Are you?" Stiles started, letting out a low whimper as the cum smeared digits stroked over his balls and down against his taint, his hips lifting at the teasing feeling of Derek being so close to his hole. "God, that's hot. Really, really, hot." Stiles commented, feeling as Derek smeared the rest of their cum against his chest and licked it from his fingers. "Fuck you." Stiles laughed quietly, shaking his head. This man was going to be the death of him.

"I'd like to wait for that." Derek told him as he slowly pulled away from him, helping Stiles right his pants back on, before doing his own jeans up. He buckled his belt with a low sigh, reaching down to pull his shirt back on. "Hey, if you don't like," Derek waved his hand over Stiles, indicating that he was sorry for what he had done. "What I did, you can, shower?" He offered with a brow raised as Stiles slapped at his back before he sat up too.

"No, no, I like it. I get it, wolves smells and all. I get it, I liked it. A lot, really. Don't worry, you're more than welcome to do it anytime that you want." Stiles told him, reaching for his own shirt and Derek watched him in silent revelry. This youth, this Emissary was beautiful, accepted him and his habits, and didn't question anything that Derek had done to him. 

"Yeah? Are you sure?" Derek asked lowly, moving away from him to sit down on the couch once more, only this time sitting on the middle cushion, sitting himself as close to the other male as he could. Stiles rolled his eyes, and Derek knew to stop questioning him. As Stiles pulled his shirt back on and straightened it out, he leaned over against the other males shoulder. 

"I'm positive, okay? Beyond sure. I liked it." He comforted the male, leaning over to press his mouth against Derek's jaw, kissing there a few times before he reached for the remote and began to see what else was on. "I was thinking, we should put those flowers in water. We don't want them to die so soon." He thought, and Derek supposed he was right, so he agreed with a small shrug.

"Yeah, you probably should. You hungry? I was gonna make up some squash, if you want to stay?" Derek offered as he moved to stand up, looking down at Stiles, offering his hand out to him. Stiles looked at the hand before looking back up at the elder male and smiled wide, nodding his head as he let himself be pulled to his feet.

"Yes, yes, please. That would be amazing, actually. I was going to make Ramen for dinner. Again." Stiles laughed to himself as he was pulled into the kitchen behind Derek. The elder male going over to the sink and letting go of Stiles' hand, as he washed his own. Stiles watched him with a soft smile on his face, Lydia was going to be so proud of him. Finally going after what he wanted in life. 

"Here, you too." Derek told him, nodding towards the still running water as he wiped his hands on a dish cloth. He stepped to the side and pulled down a light blue glass vase, setting it down by the sink for Stiles to do whatever it had to do to it. His wolf howled internally at the fondness he felt for Stiles, the urge to kiss and protect him raging strong inside his stomach.

Maybe he wasn't so fucked after all, Derek thought with a small smile, turning away from Stiles to begin to prepare them dinner. Maybe, just maybe, he had earned his happiness. And it would be with the man puttering around behind him.


End file.
